


His

by LadyJanie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Chanhee | New, Canon Compliant, Hiding, Internalized Homophobia, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Younghoon (The Boyz), Possessive Hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanie/pseuds/LadyJanie
Summary: Chanhee wasn't "theirs"
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 93





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

His body was seething.

Hyunjae looked at the 11 boys reflection on the phone. 

The victory Vlive. 

The Boyz had won another award and it was time to thank the fans who had provided such an opportunity. Among promises of more and better albums, Hyunjae couldn't resist looking at him. As much as he didn't want to, his eyes automatically strayed to him. The tall, blonde boy that was huddled on the couch surrounded by his friends. 

His protectors. 

That’s how Hyunjae saw them. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, after all they all belonged to the same group and everyone adored each other, but he couldn't ignore the little voice inside his head repeating over and over that it should’ve been him beside the boy. On the phone, Hyunjae saw the boy laugh at something Sunwoo said and, turning the camera to him, Hyunjae blurted out the words.

"You are so beautiful." 

The blonde blushed and looked away, as he always did whenever his hyung approached him. Sunwoo didn’t miss Hyunjae's cue and teased Chanhee, saying that he was beautiful every day and that any day The Boyz had to lock him up at home or someone would take him away from them. After all, Chanhee was theirs. 

While the rest of the group laughed, Hyunjae lost his smile. 

Chanhee was not "theirs".

He licked his lips and swallowed. If only the fans knew.

If only they knew that Chanhee wasn’t theirs. If only they knew how he blushed every time Hyunjae looked at him. If only they knew that the reason, he drove his hyung away so much was because he was afraid that one of them wouldn’t control himself. If only they knew that between escapes and hidden corners, it was his name that Chanhee moaned. If only they knew he was the only one that could make him crazy and lost in passion. If only they knew that the only person who knew every corner of Chanhee's body was him.

If only they knew that Chanhee was Hyunjae’s they would never say again that he was theirs.

After the live was over, the boys started to scatter, some to the bedroom, others to the kitchen. Kevin and Jacob said they were going to do some exercise and get some air and took a few with them. But Chanhee didn’t move. 

Chanhee kept huddled, sitting on the couch and stuck to his phone.

Hyunjae sat next to him and took a deep breath, dropping his head against the couch. He closed his eyes and savored the calm that finally reigned in the dorm.  
A light touch on his fingers made him shiver to the core. Chanhee rarely initiated skinship with him, but when he did, it made his body burn.

Hyunjae let himself be, quiet while the boy entwined his hand in his.

Hidden. That was what they were. Every touch, every kiss, every moment they had was far away from everyone's eyes. Chanhee never tried to define what was happening between them. Whenever Hyunjae tried, the boy avoided the conversation. What they had went against everything he had always been taught.  
For him, their relationship was forbidden. Two guys couldn't be in love with each other. Much less when they both belonged to the same band. 

The grip on his hand made Hyunjae slightly open his eyes and turn his head towards the blonde. Chanhee had his knees against his chest, head resting on them, and his eyes fixed on Hyunjae’s.

Ah, how Hyunjae liked to get lost staring at him. It was as if time stopped. The older averted his gaze and stared at Chanhee's full lips, wetting his own with his tongue, a movement accompanied by the blonde's gaze.

Hyunjae moved closer to Chanhee's body, leaning against him. Pulling the hand they had clasped, Chanhee tucked it into his hoodie pocket, squeezing it.

With no one in the vicinity, Hyunjae raised his other hand and stroked Chanhee's shiny hair, who closed his eyes at the touch.

"Chanhee ..." whispered Hyunjae, bringing his face closer to Chanhee's. Their lips touched slightly. A simple touch, so little for what Hyunjae wanted. Oh, what he wanted to do to the younger.

Biting the other’s lower lip, Hyunjae pressed his forehead to his and breathed in the blonde sweet smell.

"Hyunjae-ah ..." the boy's low voice made him shudder and Hyunjae stopped fighting himself.

Detaching his hand from Chanhee's, he turned him to him and lifted his head, attaching his mouth to the other fiercely. 

A groan escaped between Chanhee's lips, who grabbed Hyunjae's shirt. The boy didn’t know whether to push him away or to bring him closer. 

They couldn't be doing this. Someone could show up any second. It was wrong.

But why did something so wrong feel so good? Only Hyunjae's kisses made Chanhee's soul soar and on fire.

Hyunjae lowered his hands to the blonde's waist and pulled him onto his lap, making them both moan. Chanhee broke away from Hyunjae's lips that start kissing the younger's pale neck. 

Chanhee's hands tangled in Hyunjae's hair, squeezing it and pulling him away from his neck.

"Hyung, someone can show up" he whispered, leaning his forehead against the older, who was struggling to calm his breathing. Having the blonde on top of him wasn’t helping.

"Chanhee ... I need ..." Hyunjae was not ashamed to beg. 

When they were in front of the cameras it was different. It was almost as if they were both actors. He pushed, Chanhee pulled. He was almost harsh and jollier while the youngest hid behind another member, usually Younghoon, away from him.

But away from the cameras, Hyunjae was not ashamed to show him how crazy the boy drove him. How much the boy consumed his thoughts. How much his body and his heart missed him.

"Not here ..." Chanhee replied, biting his lip and moving his hips. As much as he tried to fight what they had, Chanhee couldn't resist his hyung.

"It's too cold for the roof" Hyunjae replied, squeezing Chanhee's hips.

The rooms were out of the question because they were occupied and the ones that were not, could become at any time.

"Bathroom ..." It wasn’t the best option, but it was the only they had.

Chanhee got up, but not before biting lightly on Hyunjae's lip. Hands clasped, they went to the bathroom trying not to make too much noise so as not to attract the attention of those in the dorm. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Hyunjae wasted no time. 

His mouth stuck to Chanhee's, and his hands undressed the blonde. Guiding him to the shower, Hyunjae helped Chanhee get rid of his shirt and the rest of his clothes, without taking his lips from the younger. While turning on the hot water, one leg surrounded Hyunjae's waist and he helped the blonde to jump, wrapping both legs around his waist. There was nothing separating them anymore.

Intense and breathless kisses, hands roaming each other's bodies. Hyunjae lightly placed a finger on Chanhee's tight entrance. The latter dropped his head against the wall, while feeling Hyunjae's bites on his chest, where it wasn’t visible as it would be very difficult to explain the noonas in the morning where the hickeys came from.

When Chanhee managed to handle three fingers inside him, Hyunjae leaned him against the wall and lowered his face, kissing him gently.

"Channie ..." He asked for permission. Always. Hyunjae could be the top in the relationship, he could be possessive towards Chanhee but he would never do anything that the younger didn’t want. The blonde leaned his forehead against Hyunjae's and tightened his arms around his neck, bringing him even closer to him.

The warm steam surrounded them.

Gently Hyunjae placed his tip inside Chanhee, drawing a sigh from the boy, not moving until Chanhee got used to him inside him. It had been a few weeks since the last time they had privacy to make love. 

When he nodded, Hyunjae slowly thrust deep, shutting both their moans with his mouth.

It felt so good to be inside his lover. 

Nothing mattered more to him than Chanhee. What Chanhee liked. What Chanhee wanted. As much as he was hurt by what he read about them online, he knew that for Chanhee, Hyunjae would do anything. It didn't matter that they said that they hated each other or that Chanhee was afraid of him or that he ran away from him. At the end of the day, he was the one who held him in his arms. It was him who saw how ecstatic he was every time Hyunjae moved inside him. It was him who kissed him and who heard the words he moaned when he reached his climax. It was him who took care of him when they were done. It was him who kissed and loved him while others could only imagine. It was his name Chanhee moaned. It was him Chanhee loved even though he had never said those words.

It was him.

A knock on the door sounded over the shower and the boys' kisses. Chanhee pulled his mouth away from Hyunjae's and looked at the door startled.

"Chanhee hyung, are you here?" Sunwoo's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

The blonde looked distressed at Hyunjae. He was terrified of someday being caught, especially with Hyunjae inside him.

Hyunjae closed his eyes and shut his lover's fear.

Moving inside him, Hyunjae answered the younger.

"Sorry, he's not here ..." Chanhee bit the muscle of Hyunjae's neck so that no moan would come out without his permission.

"Oh, hyung, sorry! I thought it was Chanhee hyung, I can't find him anywhere." Sunwoo's voice was slightly concerned. 

Chanhee tightened his hug even more around Hyunjae's neck, who broke his bond around his waist. Chanhee closed his eyes tightly as Hyunjae got out of him and turned him over, lightly pushing his chest to the wall. The cold wall in contact with his scalding body made a shiver run down his spine. Hyunjae, without warning, pushed inside him again, sticking his chest the blonde’s back.

"I'll see if I can find him ... Maybe on the roof ..." Sunwoo's voice became more distant as he walked away.

Hyunjae's hand wrapped around Chanhee's neck bringing him closer to him. He turned his face to his and attacked his plump, red mouth.

"Only mine ..." he moaned thrusting hard inside him.

Chanhee’s hands supported his body against the wall. He was burning, the moans stuck on his throat ... Ah, how he wanted to let go ... 

What they were doing was wrong ... They should stop ... 

But as much as that was against everything that he had been taught, Chanhee couldn't get away from Hyunjae. God knows he tried. 

Spend more time with other members, to the point that the fans would go crazy whenever they saw some of them together. Ignore Hyunjae in front of the cameras, run away from him whenever the eldest approached him. Everything to escape what he felt for the older.

Everything… but he couldn't get away. And Chanhee didn't want to anymore ... It was all so confusing. His feelings were so confusing.

"Channie ..." groaned Hyunjae moving faster and faster inside him, squeezing him against his body.

They both reached their high together, Hyunjae laying his head on the blonde's shoulders while panting.

Hot water ran through their bodies, cleaning up the traces of what they had just done. Chanhee turned to Hyunjae and hugged him, quietly, hearing the water falling on their bodies as their hearts returned to normal.

Hyunjae held the younger in his arms and took a deep breath. 

This was all they had. 

When they walked out that door it was as if nothing had happened. Each one went to his room, to sleep because the next day was going to be quite busy.  
Fleeting moments were all they had. But Hyunjae wasn’t going to give up. If this was all they had for now, then he was going to cherish them well.


End file.
